1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rodent traps, and more particularly concerns a trap capable of collecting a multitude of rodents such as mice and rats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baited spring-activated devices for killing mice is well known. Such devices must be monitored and re-set after each mouse encounter. This task is generally considered unpleasant because of the danger to the operator in setting the trap and the need to handle wounded and dead rodents and severed parts thereof. Also, the loud noise produced by the snap of the spring alerts other rodents to the peril of the trap.
The occurrence of rodents at an agricultural location is particularly troublesome because of the abundant food supply for the rodents, who can infest harvested crops and destroy equipment. In such locations, because of the large areas involved, a multitude of rodent traps are generally employed. The traps must be easily serviceable and must be of sufficiently rugged construction to survive weathering factors and wind-blown farm debris.
The use of mouse traps employing water-filled containers to drown and collect mice is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,531 to Nelson et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,887 to Snyder. Such traps afford the convenience of collecting a number of mice, which can easily be disposed of merely by pouring the water and dead mice out of the container.
Although rodents are attracted to a trap primarily by the scent of the bait, their visual perception of the trap and its surroundings may well influence their decision to approach the trap. The traps of Snyder and Nelson et. al. involve labyrinthal, constrictive passageways which prevent the rodent from actually seeing the bait.
Various pivoted platforms, known as xe2x80x9ctrap doorsxe2x80x9d have been disclosed for catching mice by causing the mice to fall by gravity into an underlying holder chamber which may contain water. Examples of trap doors are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 271,952; 506,954; 639,246; 1,185,452; 1,228,324; and 1,578,080. Other means have also been variously disclosed for causing a mouse to fall into a holding chamber. However, the very fast reflex actions of mice often enable them to jump clear of the trap door or other mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,126 to Lamb discloses a rodent trap having an elongated roller disposed horizontally in a water-holding container. A bait-holding trigger mechanism activates a motor to rotate the roller, thereby causing the rodent to fall into the water. Although presumably effective, the Lamb apparatus is of some complexity, and relatively expensive. It also allows only one entrance into the trap apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,636 to Johnson et. al. discloses an apparatus for electrocuting rodents. Whereas earlier rodent electrocution devices employ mechanically activated triggers requiring the rodent to exert sufficient force to close contacts, the Johnson et. al. apparatus employs a sensing mechanism which permits triggering of a high voltage output without need for some force to be exerted by the rodent. However, the sensing feature causes the apparatus to be of complex design. Also, the apparatus must be serviced with each rodent killed, yet does not facilitate sanitary disposal relative to personnel required to remove the dead rodents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,853 to Kim concerns a rodent trap which detects the presence of a rodent that has been lured into the trap by a bait, and causes electrocution of the rodent. A series of mechanical features cause the dead rodent to be dumped into a collecting box. In view of the mechanical complexity of the apparatus, it appears to be of expensive construction, and susceptible to malfunction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,054 to Levine discloses a rodent trap that employs electrical current of 480 volts to kill a rodent attracted into the trap by a scented bait. There is, however, only a single entrance, and no provision for accumulating dead rodents. The trap must be re-set following each kill. Because the killed rodent remains in contact with the electrical circuit, a timing mechanism is required to turn off the current following each kill.
It is accordingly a principle object of the present invention to provide a rodent trap which can kill and collect a multitude of rodents without requiring re-setting following each kill.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rodent trap as in the foregoing object having more than one entrance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rodent trap of the aforesaid nature which facilitates sanitary holding and disposal of a collected multitude of rodents.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a rodent trap of the aforesaid nature which employs an electrocution principle but does not permit a killed rodent to remain in contact with the electrocuting current.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a rodent trap of the aforesaid nature which has no moving parts susceptible to mechanical malfunction.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a rodent trap of the aforesaid nature which does not require the rodent to exert force upon a triggering mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rodent trap of the aforesaid nature, a number of which can be operated from the same source of electricity.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a rodent trap of the aforesaid nature of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.
The above and other beneficial objects and advantages are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by a rodent catching trap apparatus comprising:
a) a container comprised of a bottom panel and a sidewall upwardly directed from said bottom panel and terminating in an upper extremity,
b) a transverse metal ramp extending across said container in attachment to said sidewall at two opposed sites at equal elevations adjacent said upper extremity,
c) entrance portals in said sidewall disposed above and contiguous with said transverse ramp at said attachment sites,
d) a handle which spans said container in orthogonal relationship to said transverse ramp and attaches to said sidewall at two opposed sites adjacent said upper extremity,
e) an inclined infeed ramp removably interactive with each entrance portal in opposed facing relationship,
f) a bait-holding electrode supported by said handle and downwardly directed therefrom to a location above said transverse ramp, and
g) connection terminals associated with said electrode and transverse ramp for achieving releasable connection to a source of high voltage electricity.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a rodent catching system is provided wherein a number of said traps are connected to a single source of electrical current having a voltage between 5000 and 9000 volts.